No Sunshine when shes gone
by Angel Dee
Summary: Follow the story about a single mother trying to find her place in the world.  Sometimes you don't have to go it alone.


Chapter 1

BPOV "Growing Up is Hard to Do"

Married at eighteen. Mother at twenty. Divorced by twenty four.

Okay so life doesn't always seem to go your way. Sometimes its for the best or the worse. In my case the best.

I was born to Charles and Renee Swan on September 13th 1986. My father is the chief of police of the town Forks in the state of Washington. And my mother a stay at home mom.

I never thought I would amount to anything, I wanted exactly what my parents had. A companion, a best friend, and love like no other. I did not want to work, I wanted to be exactly like my mother, a stay at home mom, with a husband who came home to her every night.

Its crazy how things change so drastically in a matter of six years, and how much you learn to grow up and realize that life isn't a fairy tale. Sometimes your get a great hand dealt, other times you get shit dealt to you. I guess what I am trying to say is growing up, is hard to do.

So I am Isabella Marie Newton-Swan. Yes I know kill me please. I am twenty four years old, in the middle of a divorce with the biggest asshole in the history of dickheads in the world, and a mother to a beautiful 4 year old little boy.

I met Michael Kenneth Newton in kindergarten, we were best friends until I was 14 years old and he confessed his undying love for me.

We were together thru all of high school, and he asked me to marry him at graduation. He was everything a girl wanted. He was 6'3, had crystal blue eyes, and dark blonde hair. Every girl wanted him, but he belonged to me, or so I thought.

Michael had always wanted to join the army, even when he was little. So our rush wedding and him off to training was no surprised.

Wives could not go to the training part, so I stayed in Forks with the rents and worked at his parents shop which was a sporting good store.

When Michael signed up he knew right away what he wanted to be, a sniper. So training was going to take six months, with breaks in between. After training for the army, he was going to have to go for training for his special trade, meaning a sniper.

And wives could not attend this affair that took place in Ohio, or some place. So Michael would continue training and come home to visit me every couple weeks.

We were in love, happy, and nothing was going to stop us.

I decided to go to school, I mean shit the army pays for that, and I was bored with my time. I took courses at the community college in Seattle, four days a week. I decided to study to be a nurse. The commute sucked, but I was taking so many classes so I can finish in four years.

That all came to a stop when I found out I was pregnant at nineteen. I didn't even know, but when I found out I was already four months a long. Michael was coming home from training in a week, and we were moving to Austin, Texas, that was were he was to be based.

I will never forget the look on Michael's face when I told him we were going to have a baby, he seemed so happy. We cried together because we were both scared, but extremely happy.

Michael and I found out we were having a beautiful and healthy baby boy.

As the moved to Austin, Texas was crazy and I was 5 months pregnant, We were never happier.

Michael Charles Newton came into this world screaming on November 1st 2006, and he was perfect. We called him Mikey for short. He had my exact face with a lighter hair color of brown, but he had his father's perfectly crystal blue eyes.

He was beautiful.

After one month of Mikey being home, Michael was on tour in Iraq.

I watched Mikey grow into a beautiful boy, he was tall for his age and slender, I knew when he got bigger he was going to be a looker.

By the time Michael was done his tour in Iraq, we were being based somewhere else, Fort Nix in New Jersey.

We found a four bedroom house off base, but close.

This is time that I realize a major change in Michael.

We never fought or yelled.

He come home screaming yelling in my face. I was scared and didn't know what I did wrong. The hitting started slightly after that.

Six months after his first tour, he was assigned to tour again.

I thank god every day for that. I saw the changes, he beat me, he drank way to much, and he never gave Mikey the time of day.

Mikey did not even say Dada, ever, I sometimes wonder if he knew he was his daddy.

When Michael return for a fourteen month tour the second time around, I was frighten. This man was not the one I married.

He was using drugs and drinking, and sleeping with other men's wives.

I knew I had to get out.

I knew I lost my husband, I did not even love him anymore.. I was disgusted with everything he did.

The night he held a knife up to my son and I and said if he can't have us, no-one can. That was when it was decided. I was leaving him for good.

That was almost 2 years ago.

I was now a full time waitress at Perkins working six days a week to support Mikey and myself in New Jersey. We had a one bedroom tiny apartment, but were never happier.

Michael and I got divorced a couple days ago, and Michael was signed all his rights over for me. Mikey, was no longer a Newton, He was Swan like me.

Michael had been disloyal to the army, you are not aloud to hit your wife, drink and drive, get arrested, or do drugs. They were the major laws that every solider knew. He broke them all.

He was now living as a swatter in Philadelphia, Pa with his seventeen year old girlfriend Jessica.

He was a major drug addict and long gone. He didn't even call his parents anymore.

He wasn't Michael anymore either. He went by "White Mike" I know like what the fuck.

Our divorce was finalized three days before my baby's fourth birthday, which made it better, we could also be able to celebrate him becoming a Swan.

It was our last night in New Jersey, due to the fact we were moving back home to Forks, Washington to be with my parents.

Finally I felt relieved, especially as my baby boy cuddle up close to me.

It was just the two of us.

**Thanks everyone for reading, I am really hoping for great reviews. So please do me a favor and click the button on the bottom of this screen and show me some love. The more love. The more I write.**

**Also if you haven't read it, Please read this wonderful Story by SexiLexiCullen " Quiet Storm " Probably one of the best stories I ever read. Give her some love ;) **


End file.
